


【北斗星】因你

by Lingzhisa7



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7
Summary: *今天听了奶音阿昴，太可爱了，所以要欺负他。*背景是DDD北斗离开ts，真绪和真回到ts之后*私设北斗一年级就和阿昴看对眼了，组成组合之后就在一起了，有临时标记*北斗真绪A，真B，昴O，有ts x 昴 倾向*有成熟的抑制剂系统，但有标记时使用会冲击腺体，副作用不定，可大可小
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Akehoshi Subaru
Kudos: 4





	【北斗星】因你

“北斗！”  
身后传来了曾经的队友的声音。北斗并不想见到真绪，但还是停下脚步。  
“衣更，怎么了？你不是已经去红月了吗？”  
“你这家伙——”  
还没反应过来，北斗就被真绪掰着肩膀强制面对他。北斗有些发愣，印象里衣更绝不是这样粗暴的人。他没来得及思考衣更反常的原因，因为衣更接下来的一句话就将他的大脑冲刷成一片空白。  
“昴流他，提前进入发情期了。”  
“你……难道就没有一点感应吗！”

北斗一瞬间失去了控制肢体语言的能力，他任真绪掐住他的肩膀，在同性信息素带着怒火的冲击下回过神来，挣开了他的手。  
“……是什么时候的事？”

他在明知故问。  
自那天下午和明星分开后，他就感受到omega情绪的不稳定，在今天下午更是一阵心悸。  
但他故意忽视了。  
即使那一丝感应让他感觉全身的细胞都在互相攻击，抗议着自己置omega不顾的行为。

“……今天下午练习的时候。你的水壶，还放在那里。”  
“……你回到trickstar了？”  
“是。”

真绪直视着北斗的眼睛，试图从中发现一丝情感波动。但他投去的视线像是石沉大海，北斗深蓝的眸子里无波无澜。他垂下眼帘，低声道：“你们把他送去医务室了吗？”  
“北斗，你知道我为什么找你。”  
“我不会再和明星扯上关系了，你们还是快点带他去医务室比较好。”  
抛下这句话，北斗作势离开。这样冷漠的态度激起了真绪压抑的怒气。他几步上前拽起北斗的衣领，低吼道：“别跟我说你不知道有临时标记的omega注射抑制剂会有什么后果，你敢拿昴流的身体赌吗？别忘了，现在还是比赛期间，他明天还要站在台上！”  
北斗狼狈地避开他的眼神，道：“既然是提前的发情期，那过一个晚上说不定就结束了，我的临时标记也只到今天就消失了。我不应该再出现在他面前，藕断丝连只会让他更难受。放手吧，衣更。”  
“你在逃避什么，北斗！”  
衬衫的布料被扯得咯吱咯吱响，真绪看着垂头不语的北斗，仿佛看见了一年前固执着要一个人前进的他。他泄气地松了手，帮他抚平衣领，说了句“对不起”。  
北斗沉默地垂着手，没有一点反应。  
“你……”真绪嘴唇翕动，终是转过身去。“既然你这么坚决，我就不浪费时间了。做出这样的选择你可不要后悔，你要是主动放弃，就别怪我把你的临时标记抹去了。虽然……也会对他的身体有些损害，但至少是可控的。”  
“……昴流他，嘴里可是一直喊着你的名字。”

手腕被大力箍住，掐得生疼。真绪顺着那只手看上去，北斗终于正视着他，海蓝的眼睛被矛盾纠结的情绪搅得一团乱。但他发出的声音却已经下定了决心。  
“他在哪，带我去。”  
真绪握紧了拳，指甲陷进肉里，让他冷静了些许。他甩开北斗的手，自顾自地向楼梯间走去。  
“他一直都在练习室等你。”

ts租下的练习室里，橘子的清甜已经渗入了房间的每一个角落。明星蜷成一团缩在角落，身旁，真拿着水壶试图给他喂上几口。  
“明星君，你还好吗？喝点水啊……你流了好多汗……”  
发情热烧得他身上每一寸皮肤都在泛红，汗液打湿的训练服皱巴巴地贴在身上，在地上蹭出一片一片的水痕。明星难耐地喘息着，得不到自己alpha的信息素与安抚而生理性地泪流不止。  
仅仅是这个原因吗？不，他是趁机将这几天压抑在心中的委屈、悲伤哭出来。  
「……真的对不起，明星。」  
“小北……”  
「明星，放手吧。……我现在得快点去，去我该去的地方。」  
“不要……不要走、你要离开我吗……”  
「再见了，明星。……我就要赶不上时间了。」  
“小北……北斗……！”  
后颈的腺体胀痛不已，但心脏的抽痛更让他喘不过气。他小声地抽泣着，压抑着不肯哭出声，因为身边最能安抚他的人已经离去好久了，久到身体都要将他留下的唯一一点印记冲刷掉。游木耐心地将运动水壶靠近他脱水干涩的嘴唇，嗅到上面残留的一点清冷而熟悉的气息，他才含住吸管，小口地吞咽进冰凉的液体。但这个姿势实在不适合喝水，几口下去，他便咳嗽着松了嘴。呛出的白开水从嘴角滑下，打湿了他鬓角的碎发。明星闭上眼，回忆着那人的音容笑颜，那像毒品一样，让他一次次回忆起分别的痛苦，却也带给他病态的安慰。  
他已经哭到无力了。嘴唇颤动，抛开一切，明星认真思考着“小北”与“北斗”哪个称呼能得到那人的回应。得不出结果，他就将这四个音节翻来覆去地唤着，直到口干舌燥。隔段时间会送到嘴边的吸管没有再送来，明星咽了口唾沫，微微睁眼，那关心地注视着他的绿宝石晃动着，离开了，一双海蓝色靠过来，那是一直徘徊在他脑海的眼神。他忍不住睁大了眼，还没看清那人的长相，便被堵上了嘴。  
被含得半冷不热的清水进入口腔，渴极了的舌苔从中尝出了一丝清甜。明星乖乖地咽下，舌尖突然被挑起，被迫与侵入者舞动。哭鼻子太久的下场就是被剥夺了鼻呼吸的能力，而嘴却被整个堵住，明星无法呼吸，皱眉哼哼着，才得了一丝喘息的机会。  
那人的手指冰凉，抚在他灼热的后背上，冰火两重天的刺激让他挺腰伸直了身体。alpha的信息素逐渐压抑住了室内的橘子香，触及腺体。明星瞬间放松了身体，任北斗将他压在木地板上，温柔地舔舐他的唇。  
那像是刚出炉的蛋挞挞心，柔软，甜蜜，温暖。北斗虔诚地在他下唇留下一个印记，向下，隔着棉质的运动服含住了明星早已肿胀立起的乳头。被冷落的一边放上另一只手，顶端摩擦着粗糙的布料。明星的抽泣化为喘息，拽住北斗的黑发又不敢用力地扯。直到两边都被仔仔细细地吸吮过，北斗才停下来，抓住明星的手，一根根在手指上落下细碎的吻。  
明星的眼睛还蒙着水雾，做梦般地看着北斗，看着他轻轻扶起他，将粘在自己身上的上衣脱掉，再将运动裤带着内裤拽开；看着他扔掉外套，扯开领带，一颗一颗地解了白衬衫的、校裤的扣子，赤身裸体地俯视着他。硬起的性器过于显眼，让明星不知道该看哪里。  
他不敢确认这是现实还是梦境，只是克制不住地想抱住北斗，想要感受他的温度，想要握住那代表欲望的部位。发情热把他的大脑搅得一团乱，他也没心思去想，毕竟清醒时没有一刻是不想的，已经想够了。于是他双唇翕动，道：“……抱抱我，小北。”  
明星的声音软软的，轻轻的，像被扯下来的一缕棉花糖，和金平糖是一样的甜度。北斗顺从地将他抱起来，明星跨坐在他身上，双脚勾住他的腰，紧紧地环着他的脖子。偏低的体温缓解了他身上的燥热，他舒服地喟叹一声，将自己完全交给了北斗。足量的信息素让后颈的腺体恢复平静，稳定地散发着幽幽的橘子香。  
北斗的手顺着他的脊背滑到了后腰，那里起了一层薄汗，带着他的指尖滑向股沟。他小心地探到后穴，那里已经粘湿一片，过量分泌的体液沾了他满手。他试探着戳进一个指节，明星抽了口气，后穴明显地收缩了一下。北斗向更深处伸进，温热的肠壁纠缠着整根手指，他可以感受到更深处仍有尚未溢出的体液，于是他抽出手指，它们便趁着那还未来得及合上的小孔争先恐后地流出来了。  
“小北……你去哪了？”  
明星的声音从耳边传来，那么地轻，仿佛只是他的自言自语。北斗一寸寸抹平了穴口的褶皱，伸进两根手指，耳边传来明星细碎的喘息。  
“……抱歉。”  
他不知该说什么，手指在小穴深处开拓，搅出羞耻的水声。明星委屈地摆着腰，从鼻腔发出无意义的抗议声，烫得发软的手握住了北斗的性器轻轻撸动。  
情潮代替发情热烧着了明星的大脑，不知是觉得北斗的回答让他不满意，或是根本没听见，他自顾自地小声喊着“小北”，这场景让他回忆起往日他们亲密时那个温柔的北斗。  
北斗又在后穴中加了一根手指，摸索着肠壁，寻找最敏感的那块软肉。咕叽咕叽的水声中，明星低哑的呻吟突然上扬，北斗知道他找到了那个地方。他抽出三根手指，将晶亮的体液抹在了明星后腰。戳中敏感点的快感让明星四肢一软，被北斗轻柔地压在地上，将腿掰成M形，整根埋入了明星体内。  
“呜啊啊啊……！”  
快感逼出了omega生理性的眼泪，一瞬间被涨满的感觉充实得让人害怕。北斗亲了亲他泛红的眼角，开始运动。混着哭腔的呻吟逐渐染上情欲，融入alpha信息素的橘子香变为催情剂，呼吸间都是对方的气息。  
“小北、小北……啊、唔……嗯……”  
明星眷恋的呼唤回荡在整个房间，北斗停下粗喘片刻，然后擦着那块软肉操开了更深处。明星哭喊出声，压抑不住的呻吟从湿亮的唇中溢出，指尖颤抖，脚趾蜷缩。北斗逐渐加快节奏，不顾明星抽泣着恳求他慢些。在又一次凶狠地顶上他的敏感点后，明星低吟一声，后穴痉挛着绞紧，一股热液浇在了北斗顶端。  
北斗喘息着，抽出了性器。被操松的小穴一时收缩不住，潮吹液从中流出，打湿了木地板。北斗俯身去舔他愈发胀大的乳头，舌尖戳刺他顶端的凹陷，然后在汗湿的胸口留下一个凶狠的咬痕。  
明星的呼吸稍稍平复，北斗将他背对自己放在大腿上，面前是练习室的落地镜。他将他的大腿张开，一手握住明星挺起的性器，一手摁压着穴口与会阴。明星回过神来，看见自己双腿大开的淫秽模样，惊叫一声，红着脸别过头去。  
发情热已经过去，他恢复了思考能力，意识到这一切是真实的，反而说不出一个字。  
小北回来了？他是回到trickstar，还是为了安抚我才暂时回来？  
他的手还在自己身上动作，还是那样温柔耐心，让他禁不住沉溺进去。后穴吞入了他的指尖，明星下意识地收缩穴口，反而像是贪婪地要求他更加深入。而不管他怎么避开不去直视那面镜子，眼角的余光总提醒着，他正在接受北斗的爱抚，并无法自拔。  
“北…北斗……你为什么在这里？”  
北斗的动作有一瞬间的停顿。  
他又叫自己“北斗”了。啊啊，一开始不习惯这家伙取的外号，一旦他小心翼翼地改口了，自己居然会如此心痛……  
“抱歉，明星……”  
他听见明星吸了吸鼻子，咬住下唇发出压抑的呻吟。  
「怎么了，小北？你要去哪里？」  
「不要无视我啊，好寂寞！小北？」  
「都说了等一下了吧！北斗！」  
北斗一只手环住他的腰，寻求更紧密的皮肤接触。他一直都很喜欢明星温暖的身子，然而有一天自己居然会亲口伤害他对自己敞开的心……如果以后再也没有机会感受这个温度，他不会在自己造就的冰天雪地中冻死吗？  
“北斗……啊……不要……”  
明星垂着头，腰部挺起，被摸到敏感点的穴肉绞紧。泪水顺着下巴滴落，北斗却觉得那泪不是发自生理的快感，而是他心碎的痛哭。他收回手指，将omega晶亮的体液抹在他平坦的腹部，然后抓过他的手，在耳边喃喃道：“叫我‘小北’，昴流。”  
“……诶？”  
毫无预兆地，北斗含住了明星后颈的腺体，将外表用唾液润湿。明星仰起头动弹不得，自腺体处传来过电的酥麻感，他感受到北斗的犬齿在试探性地摁压那脆弱的皮肤，小心翼翼地怕咬疼了他，然后温热的舌再次滑过，明星听见胸腔的心脏咚咚直跳，下一秒，异样的痛感从后颈传来。alpha将信息素注入，被侵占的满足感让他低吟出声，软软地瘫在北斗身上。  
北斗亲了亲他发红发热的耳垂，低语道：“不会再离开你了，昴流。”  
呼出的气流打在细小的绒毛上，明星从来不知道耳垂也是自己的敏感点。他还在愣神感受被加强标记的安心，北斗已经将他的手放在了自己的性器上，让他自己控制着进入。  
北斗顶端分泌出的粘液被涂抹在穴口，明星试探着吞入了头部，腰已经软得支撑不住了。他呜咽着吐出一部分，再向里塞进更多，刚刚还能整根吞入的小穴却卡在一半无法深入。他握住北斗根部的那只手已经摸到了后穴流出来的粘腻液体，他试着向下坐，性器缓慢地撑开穴道，连形状都勾勒得清清楚楚。明星本打算就这样一点一点吞进剩下的，北斗却被折磨得耐不住。他掐住明星的腰，向下一按，性器直接捅进了最深处，甚至触及生殖腔口。  
快感刺激得明星头皮发麻，坐在上面动弹不得。北斗撑着他上下起伏，每一次进入都发出噗呲噗呲的声音。明星偷瞄了一眼落地镜，他被操得全身泛红，腰上腿上留下青紫的痕迹，穴口更在抽出时翻出嫣红的肠肉，艳丽非凡。一眼下去他便红了脸，从此闭上眼不敢再看，然而失去视觉却让他忍不住在脑海中回想起北斗注视着镜中的他的深情眼神。他被自己折腾得全身发软，只能跟着北斗的节奏嗯啊起伏，最后被压在地上后入，后穴分泌的液体流了满腿。  
北斗抱着明星，终是没忍心进入生殖腔。他又是几个深入，射在了明星的体内。精液混着体液溢出，北斗起身，明星已经累得睡着了。不知何时释放的前端将白色的液体留在他的胸口与腹部。他亲了亲明星的额头，将一切清理干净，背着他离开了练习室。  
真绪与真在门口喝着咖啡。看见他们出来，真绪投过一个复杂的眼神。他叹了口气，终是释然。于是轻轻在北斗身上落下一拳，道：“欢迎回来。”


End file.
